


Let's go back to the start

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Topping, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Past Sexual Abuse, Insecurity, Light Masochism, Loneliness, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Relationships, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, implied/referenced past bad relationships, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: At first, there was one. Zedaph was content on his own.Then, there were two. There was no room for him there, and now that Zedaph knew it could be different, being all by his lonesome had lost some of its charm.And finally, there were three. Apparently there'd been a space for him to occupy among them all along.
Relationships: Impulse/Zedaph, Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), Team ZIT - Relationship, Zedaph/Tango/Impulse, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 139





	Let's go back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> A slice of life, how-they-got-together fic that was supposed to be a drabble for kinktober - and now, here we are, 12k words of (mild) angst to fluff to smut later.
> 
> As always, mind the tags, stay safe, and have fun!

~ * ~

Tango had been the first of the three of them to join the hermits. Zedaph had asked him about it, once, and had learned that the blond had joined in the season previous to when Impulse had become a part of their extended group of friends and family - but the point was, the two of them had gotten together before Zedaph ever joined the server.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t know the two of them from before his time with the hermits - just that some of the finer details had slipped from his mind throughout the years. Some things he would _never_ forget though, like—

  
  
  


Zedaph had been friends with Tango for a long time. He remembered laughing when his friend had gushed and gone on and on about the newest hermit, on one of the rare occasions where Tango managed to find time to visit him, back in Zedaph’s cosy (but lonely, _oh_ so lonely—) world.

“Buttercup, you don’t understand—”

Zedaph giggled, at the nickname and at Tango in general. He gently pushed the taller man’s shoulder. “How could I not? You’ve been talking about him for _ages,_ Tango. Just ask him out already!”

“I _can’t,”_ Tango whined, hiding his flushed cheeks behind the palms of his hands. “He’s just so— _sweet,_ and _nice,_ and _friendly,_ and, gods, I just want to climb him like a tree. I- I want to lick his abs. Is that weird? I want to lick them, Zed—”

“TMI!” Zedaph cried out, his own cheeks warming even as he let out another bright peal of laughter. (It wasn’t too much information, not between the two of them. They both knew more about the other than what was probably healthy, but that was just the way things had always been with them.)

  
  
  


Zedaph remembered the phone call he’d gotten in the middle of the night, months later (and Tango had been so excited that he’d forgotten about the time zone difference, _again,_ but Zedaph didn’t mind).

“What… Tango? What’s wrong?” Zedaph had yawned into the communicator, rubbing at his eyes with a loose fist.

“Zed!” Tango had practically shouted, and Zedaph could hear the bright smile on his voice. “I- I did something dumb and Impulse laughed at me and I just blurted out that I loved him and—”

Suddenly, Zedaph was wide awake. He sat up in his bed, scooting backwards as he let his back meet the headboard, getting comfortable as he chuckled, “Tango - _Tango,_ slow down! What?”

“Zed, I accidentally confessed, and—” The ground disappeared beneath Zedaph, just for a moment. It felt like misstepping in the End, that one, freezing moment when he realised that there was only the void beneath him— “And Impulse likes me back! We’re _dating,_ Zed!”

And Zedaph bit back whichever unpleasant feelings of being left behind that he might have had, he put his own aching loneliness aside, determined to be happy for his friend. “That’s amazing, Tango! Congratulations, man.”

They didn’t talk for much longer after that, and once Tango’s enthusiastic voice was no longer filling the silence, the pressing quiet of the night only made Zedaph feel all that much smaller.

  
  
  


He remembered the worried texts.

_ <TangoTek> hey, Zed? _

_ <Zedaph> tango! what’s up? :D _

_ <TangoTek> if _

_ <TangoTek> if someone was self conscious about their dick size _

Zedaph choked on his spit.

_ <Zedaph> ...tango _

_ <Zedaph> i gotta tell you man _

_ <Zedaph> your dick is fine. _

_ <TangoTek> WAIT NO NOT ME _

_ <Zedaph> …… _

_ <TangoTek> ZEDAPH I SWEAR _

_ <Zedaph> ….suuuure, tango _

_ <TangoTek> ...it’s about a _

_ <TangoTek> friend _

_ <TangoTek> of mine _

_ <TangoTek> and i want to let them know that it’s fine, and i don’t mind _

_ <TangoTek> but words are hard, and you’re better at them than i am _

Zedaph sighed, and blocked himself into a small hollow in the cave he’d been mining out, settling in for a longer conversation.

_ <Zedaph> ...okay. so this “friend” of yours _

_ <Zedaph> you gotta let them know that it’s not the size that matters, right? _

_ <Zedaph> some people will have preferences, sure _

_ <TangoTek> (just know that I’m aggressively pointing in your general direction right now) _

_ <TangoTek> <3 _

Zedaph snorted, but shook his head with a smile. Tango wasn’t wrong, but Zedaph’s point still stood.

_ <Zedaph> but in the end, it’s all about doing what feels good and comfortable and fun for both parties, yeah? _

_ <Zedaph> and there’s no shame in using toys, if penetration alone isn’t enough to satisfy either or both partners! _

_ <TangoTek> you’re a godsend, Zed _

_ <Zedaph> so you should let your “friend” know that having a smaller dick is nothing to be ashamed of :) _

Zedaph patted himself on the back, mentally preparing to get back to mining, when another message from Tango stopped him in his tracks.

_ <TangoTek> wait no _

_ <TangoTek> Zed, he isn’t self conscious about his weiner being SMALL _

_ <Zedaph> what _

_ <TangoTek> he’s fucking HUGE _

_ <TangoTek> and he seems to think that that’s a problem. _

_ <Zedaph> WHAT _

  
  
  


He could remember the later conversations, too. Drunken phone calls, early in the morning for Zedaph, but late, late at night for the other man.

“Zed, I just—” Tango cut off with a hiccup, making Zedaph huff in amusement. “His previous partners seriously messed him up, man, and it makes me so _sad.”_

Zedaph sighed, and he stirred his cup of tea as he gazed out the window, taking in the overcast weather that hinted of rain. “We can’t change his past, Tango,” he gently reminded, eyes staring at the heavy clouds moving by. “The only thing you can do is let him know you want to do better by him, and that he deserves good things.”

Tango whined back at him, “I know,” he said, dragging out the syllables of the last word. “I just… how can someone make their partner - or _anyone,_ really - feel _obligated_ to take it up the ass? That’s—”

Zedaph cut him off, sighing, “Yeah…”

“I just… I really love him. He deserves better than that. And I really, _really_ want him to fuck me, you know? I even tried telling him about you - not by name, of course, but like… ‘oh, i know someone who is especially into that, and here’s what he had to say about it’, stuff like that. And still...”

Zedaph’s breath caught, for _every_ part of that statement, not knowing whether to smile or blush or cry. He pretended like it was nothing. “That’s fine. I’m just sad it didn’t work. I know you want more, but… are you happy?”

“Yeah, I - _fuck,_ I don’t mind topping, like, _at all_ \- it’s great! Impulse is so sweet,” Tango said, voice growing softer, and Zedaph _yearned._ “But I can tell he really wants to top me, too. And so do I! So what’s the _problem?!”_

“Tango, he’s got bad past experiences with it. You _know_ that,” Zedaph gently chastised.

“I know…” Tango said, and he sounded so _sad_ that it made Zedaph’s heart throb painfully in his chest.

“Yeah,” he replied, feeling the cool numbness of the morning settling into his frame, seeping into the white noise between them as the call went quiet.

In the end, it took Tango changing the subject for the chill to leave him be.

“Hey, how’s packing going? You’re joining us when we change worlds, yeah?”

  
  
  


To say Zedaph had been nervous would’ve been an understatement. He’d been in a world by himself for so long, and though it helped to know that Tango would be there with him, the prospect of suddenly sharing a world with tens, _dozens_ of others was daunting, to say the least.

On the plus side, Zedaph finally got to meet Impulse. And, _oh—_

A charming smile, tall, broad stature, kind golden eyes burrowing into his own, locking him in place— “Hi, you must be Zed? I’ve heard so much about you! I’m so happy to finally meet you - I’m Impulse.”

The shock of a warm, broad hand touching his own, gently but firmly, the touch almost electrifying.

Oh, fuck.

Yeah, Zedaph wanted them both. It didn’t take more than that. He was predictable, and he knew himself, and he always, _always_ wanted what he couldn’t have.

It just figured.

  
  
  


Or so he’d thought.

  
  
  


_ <ImpulseSV> Hi Zed :D _

_ <Zedaph> hey pulsie! _

_ <Zedaph> what’s up, hot stuff? ;) _

_ <ImpulseSV> <3 _

_ <ImpulseSV> Do you want to come over for dinner today? _

And suddenly, Zedaph felt like he couldn’t breathe. His heart was hammering against his rib cage like it was trying to run off towards Impulse’s base at that very moment—

_ <ImpulseSV> Tango is coming too, and we both really want you here :) _

And, maybe, Zedaph thought as he typed out his reply with trembling fingers…

Maybe, he could have this.

  
  
  


Things were good, after Tango and Impulse had officially asked him out. Zedaph had smacked both of their arms - gently - and told them that of course he wanted to join their relationship, why did they think he’d been flirting with them for so long? Tango had teared up (and then denied it), and Impulse had chuckled at the both of them before leaning in and pausing, so close to Zedaph’s face that he could feel the taller man’s breath against his lips.

Impulse had barely managed to whisper out, “May I—” before Zedaph had seized forwards and captured the man’s lips in a kiss. The moment the two of them broke apart, Zedaph’s eyes had locked onto Tango, before giving his best friend-turned-boyfriend much of the same treatment.

Two had turned into three so seamlessly that, to Zedaph, it seemed like it had always been meant to be like that. They just _fit._

  
  
  


It was a few weeks later that Tango sent him a message that somehow managed to change everything - and yet, nothing at all.

_ <TangoTek> so _

_ <TangoTek> Impulse and I have talked… _

_ <Zedaph> oh? _

_ <TangoTek> and we wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to spend the night with us? Impulse is making dinner :) _

Zedaph frowned down at the screen for a moment, before his eyes widened. His heart started pounding, and it was with fingers trembling with excitement that he typed out his reply.

_ <Zedaph> oh! i _

_ <Zedaph> and spend the night? you mean, like _

Tango sent his next message before Zedaph could continue his rambling, roundabout way of asking if they wanted to sleep with him or _sleep with him._ It was probably for the better, anyway.

_ <TangoTek> if you want to _

_ <TangoTek> and ONLY if you want to _

_ <Zedaph> i do! _

_ <Zedaph> i really, really want to :) _

_ <TangoTek> :D _

_ <TangoTek> Come to my base around dinnertime? _

_ <Zedaph> can’t wait <3 _

  
  
  


Zedaph really might have spent too much time worrying about what to say by the time he finally arrived at Tango’s base.

The smell of meats and cheese was already wafting through the air, and Zedaph followed it until he stumbled into the kitchen, where he found his boyfriends already waiting for him.

“Zed!” Tango cried out when he came through the door, and Zedaph raised his hands with a giggle to accept Tango’s crushing hug. The pressure around his rib cage subsided, and then Tango’s lips were on his. Zedaph melted into the gentle touch with a soft sigh, his chin tilting upwards to more firmly press their lips together.

Tango was the one to pull away from the kiss first, and his red eyes were gentle and warm when they met Zedaph’s. “Don’t forget to kiss the cook, buttercup,” he said with a laugh, releasing Zedaph from his arms as he waved towards Impulse with a flourish.

Zedaph looked over to where Impulse was standing, watching the two of them with a soft expression and a small smile curving at his lips.

He winked at the taller man, before licking his lips. “Gladly,” Zedaph said, before walking over and stepping into Impulse’s arms when the man chuckled and opened them in invitation.

Zedaph went up on his tippy toes, and draped his arms over Impulse’s shoulders as he leaned his weight on the taller man, face turned upwards as he sought out Impulse’s lips. The taller man giggled at his antics, but humoured him either way - and when gentle lips started working his own open, Zedaph gave a breathy moan, low in his throat.

He could have happily stayed put, right there in Impulse’s arms - had it not been for Tango clearing his throat playfully. With another chuckle that made Zedaph’s lips tingle, Impulse stepped out of Zedaph’s embrace, and returned to preparing the food.

Zedaph pouted, but then Tango stepped up to him and hooked his chin over Zedaph’s shoulder, arms wrapping around him in a tight hug - and everything was forgiven.

  
  
  


The food was delicious, as it always was when Impulse was the one cooking for the three of them. With Tango, it was usually more hit-or-miss, while Zedaph himself was banned from the kitchen when it came to preparing anything but breakfast foods.

They talked and laughed as they ate, ankles hooking around one anothers beneath the table, and Zedaph found himself sated and happy - if not a bit giddy with the ever-growing anticipation of what the evening might bring.

“Well,” Tango finally said, stretching his arms above his head with a satisfied groan. “I’m stuffed. Thank you for the meal, Pulsie - it was great!”

Impulse ran a hand through his hair as he gave a bashful smile. “Thanks. It was nothing special though—”

Zedaph cut him off with an enthusiastic nod, saying, “Tango’s right - that was amazing! Definitely the best lasagna I’ve ever had.”

Impulse’s smile turned to him, and suddenly the room delved into a slightly awkward silence.

They all knew and were excited for what could be coming next, and yet it seemed like none of them knew what to say in order to bring up the topic. Zedaph felt a droplet of sweat run down his back, and he shivered before steeling himself. He wanted this, had _been_ wanting this - and it didn’t have to be a tense, weird thing.

“So,” Zedaph said, breaking the silence. “The food was lovely. I’m feeling a bit winded though, so maybe we could just relax together for a while before we go to sleep, and see where it goes? I wanna cuddle. And kiss you guys some more. Would that be okay?”

And just like that, the mood seemed to lift, Impulse and Tango both shooting him grateful looks.

“That would be great, Zed,” Impulse replied, and after they’d cleaned up their plates and stored the leftover food away to eat at a later date, the three of them made their way to Tango’s bedroom.

Zedaph snickered quietly when he saw that the size of the bed had increased since the last time he’d been there, back when he was getting a tour of Tango’s base. “Dibs on being the little spoon,” he said, making Tango groan beside him.

Impulse however hummed, before adding, “That’s fine. Do you want to be in the middle, Zed? Tango is a great little spoon as well, you know.”

“Oh,” Zedaph said, feeling his cheeks growing warmer. “Yes, sure, that— Yeah.”

They kicked off their shoes before huddling up on the bed together, and soon Zedaph found himself confined within the warmth of two bodies, both bigger than his own, pressing up against him from both sides. Tango was humming contently, seemingly relaxing into Zedaph’s embrace without any problems.

Zedaph himself wasn’t faring quite as good. The moment Impulse had pressed up against his back, Zedaph’s breathing had stuttered and his eyes had gone wide. Because— Impulse wasn’t hard, no, they still hadn’t _done_ anything - but the _size_ of the soft bulge that was gently pressed to the curve of Zedaph’s butt was doing things to him. Giving him _thoughts._ Strong, warm arms wrapping around him didn’t help, and then Tango had boxed him in, too, wiggling backwards until his ass was pressing _right_ up against Zedaph’s crotch.

Impulse’s right hand was caressing Zedaph’s hip, a calloused thumb dipping beneath his shirt and gently rubbing at his bare skin. Tango sighed in front of him and squirmed backwards a bit more, making Zedaph press further back onto Impulse’s—

A small whimper slipped past Zedaph’s defenses, and he burrowed his face into the crook of Tango’s neck, feeling how warm his cheeks were.

_Gods,_ he wanted them so much. And now, he could _have them,_ maybe, but he didn’t want to rush it, didn’t want to go too fast and ruin the moment - they were all _cuddling,_ and Zedaph was being greedy for wanting more already—

“Zed?”

He opened his eyes, but the only thing he could see was the back of Tango’s head. He let them close again, and answered Impulse’s soft call of his name.

“Y-yeah?”

“Can I kiss you? I know you said you wanted to cuddle, but—”

Zedaph’s heart was hammering against his sternum. “Yes, and I also said I wanted to kiss you guys some more. I’ve kind of got a Tango trapping me though,” he said, feeling a bit apologetic.

“Oh, that won’t be a problem,” Impulse said, and Zedaph could hear the smile on his voice. “I was thinking about your neck, anyway.”

The world dropped from beneath him, and for just a moment it felt like Zedaph was falling. A spark of heat was flaring up inside him, fluttering just beneath his skin like something tangible and breathing. “O-oh. Yes, go ahead.”

Zedaph still startled a bit at the first press of warm, dry lips to the crook of his neck - and then he moaned silently, relaxing into Impulse’s embrace and letting his head tilt further against the bed, giving the taller man more room to access his skin.

Impulse kept kissing him gently, closed-mouthed, and it left Zedaph sighing softly as he felt himself go a bit boneless. Impulse was thumbing at the bare skin of Zedaph’s hip where his shirt had slid up, letting his fingers press gently into the softness of his side.

Zedaph’s breath hitched - and then Tango shoved his ass back into Zedaph’s crotch, teasingly, _purposefully,_ just when Impulse parted his lips and sucked some of the skin into his mouth, worrying it with his tongue and just the slightest graze of teeth—

And Zedaph moaned, the sound helplessly spilling out of him as his hips bucked into Tango’s warmth, back arching slightly when Impulse kept sucking gently at the skin of his neck, making Zedaph feel warm, all over.

Tango chuckled in front of him, and Zedaph peeked at him through his eyelashes, his face bright red.

Tango had turned his head, and he met Zedaph’s gaze with a teasing smile. “Well, someone’s excited. Is that a hardon in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?”

Zedaph’s blush deepened, and just when he was about to reply, Impulse bit down on the skin of his neck - it didn’t hurt, but it was more than enough for Zedaph to twitch in surprise. “I-I’m sorry,” he panted, feeling strangely shy as he was pressed between his two boyfriends. “I know I said I wanted to cuddle first, but—”

“But Impulse is very good with his mouth, and you’ve got a butt on your dick. I get that,” Tango replied, still grinning.

Impulse hummed against Zedaph’s neck, making the smaller man shiver at the gentle vibrations of Impulse’s voice.

“S-something like that, yes,” Zedaph replied, voice trembling despite his attempted cheekiness. He wasn’t nervous - Zedaph was just so damned _excited_ at the prospect of finally having them, of getting to experience them like this. Who wouldn’t be a bit stirred up at that?

Impulse moaned, then, deep in his throat, and Zedaph couldn’t help but to buck his hips backwards, grinding his ass back at the bulge in Impulse’s pants. Hearing the taller man gasp behind him was a nice bonus, in addition to getting to feel Impulse’s cock twitching against his ass as it started filling up.

Tango was turning around in his arms, and Zedaph blinked dazedly at the blond.

“Sorry, I just…” Tango said, mouth curving in a smirk while his eyes remained gentle. Tender, even. “...I wanted to see you.”

Zedaph moaned. Tango had probably meant for the statement to be purely affectionate, and Zedaph _did_ feel his heart swell in his chest at Tango’s words - but another part of him _burned_ at the thought of having eyes on him, of Tango _watching him_ while Zedaph was being touched.

“Gods,” Zedaph panted out, squirming slightly as he saw Tango’s eyes sharpen as he noticed how flushed Zedaph was getting.

Impulse moved to brush his lips against the shell of Zedaph’s ear, breath panting hotly over the sensitive skin. Zedaph shivered helplessly, feeling deliciously caged in, trapped between the two of them.

“What do you want, Zed?” Impulse whispered against his ear, and Zedaph had to close his eyes to not just start humping Tango like he was a damned teenager - the other man was certainly tempting him, nudging his knee in between Zedaph’s thighs and palming at his upper arm and chest.

Zedaph took a deep breath, and he felt Impulse’s cock nudge in between his cheeks - and any air he had managed to draw in was expelled in a wheeze.

“I want your cock in me, Impulse. Wanna ride you, maybe. Gods - _anything,_ as long as you fuck me.”

Impulse went completely still behind him, and Zedaph remembered, belatedly, that he’d never gotten an update from Tango when it came to how Impulse felt about topping. Every signal Zedaph had gotten from what they’d been doing up until now had told him that Impulse wanted to - but mentally, he still smacked himself for forgetting.

“Impulse—” Tango said, sounding slightly strained.

Zedaph’s heart throbbed painfully in his chest, and he hoped he hadn’t just ruined everything. “I—”

They were both cut off by Impulse speaking. “I… I’m sorry, Zed.”

And Zedaph felt… hollow. But he was determined to fix this, to not ruin the wonderful evening the three of them had been having so far, to—

“I want to, but…” Impulse continued. Zedaph wished he could see the man’s face, but he was still holding Zedaph by his hip, squeezing gently as if silently begging him not to turn around. Zedaph settled with looking at Tango, trying to gauge the taller man’s reaction while Tango looked at Impulse. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea. Sorry.”

And Zedaph thought he would have been able to stay calm. To be sweet, and patient, and properly take his time with allowing Impulse as much time as he needed in order to trust them with this… and then Impulse had said that he wanted to. He just didn’t think that he could have it. Zedaph wouldn’t insist, of course he wouldn’t - but a fire lit up in him, blazing hot and intense beneath his skin, and Zedaph knew in that moment that he would at the very least need to set the record straight.

Zedaph unwrapped himself from the two of them, to Impulse’s almost pained sound and Tango’s confused noise. Then, he turned to face Impulse, placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently but firmly pushed him to lie with his back flat to the bed.

Without any more preamble, Zedaph straddled Impulse’s hips, and sat down.

The room was deadly quiet. Impulse barely seemed to breathe beneath him, eyes wide as he stared up at Zedaph’s.

“Now, you listen to me, Impulse,” Zedaph said, voice stern. “I don’t know what’s been happening in your bedroom before you started dating me, but now I am here to tell you that when we’re having sex? We do what we _want_ to do. We talk about things, discuss boundaries, and we figure it out. So if you’d like to fuck me, and I want you to fuck me - why shouldn’t we? Why is it a bad idea?”

Tango was stunned beside them, eyes wide and mouth gaping slightly despite how no sounds were escaping him.

Impulse’s eyes were wide, too - but when his lips parted, words came tumbling out, clumsily, in a voice that seemed too small to be coming from such a steady man.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Zed. I love you too much.”

Zedaph’s expression grew gentle to match how fragile Impulse seemed in that moment, his own voice growing softer, more comforting, as he asked, “And have you? Ever hurt someone you love by doing this?”

Silence. Then,

“...no. But they were scared that I might.”

_“I’m_ not.”

Impulse’s eyes went wide again, a blush spreading out high on his cheekbones. “But Zed, you haven’t even _seen—”_

“Doesn’t matter,” Zedaph replied, the same gentle smile on his face. “The only way you could hurt me is by denying yourself.” Then, he added with a wink, “Any other kinds of hurt is something for us to try out at a different date, I think.”

Tango choked slightly beside them, drawing Zedaph’s attention. “You good?”

“Peachy,” Tango coughed out, and Zedaph shrugged before refocusing on Impulse.

Impulse, who was staring up at him with an open expression, mouth slack and eyes filled with wonder, a blush dusting his cheeks a deeper colour. Zedaph ached.

“If you were to do something I didn’t like, I would simply tell you as much. And then we could try something else. But - and Impulse, this is important - I want this bedroom, as well as mine, and yours, and any other place the three of us might deem fit to have fun in in the future, to be safe and open. Okay? If you want something, ask for it. If Tango and I can’t provide, we’ll figure something out. Together.”

Tango cursed beneath his breath, saying something that sounded suspiciously like “damn, but you’re good with your mouth,” but Zedaph only had eyes for Impulse in that moment.

Impulse’s eyes were brimming with tears, but Zedaph still met his gaze head-on. Impulse didn’t otherwise seem upset - no, the man was _smiling,_ just a small curve at the corners of his lips that made Impulse’s entire expression seem… _tender._

Then, a whispered, “Okay,” sounded from the man beneath him.

“Okay?” Zedaph asked, wanting to make absolutely sure.

“Okay,” Impulse repeated.

“What do you want, Impulse?”

A slow intake of breath, Impulse seeming to hesitate for another moment. Zedaph saw the way his shoulders suddenly relaxed, and then—

“I wanna fuck you, Zed. I want to feel you around me, taking me in as far as you’re able to, your walls tight around my cock as you ride it until you come. I want to learn what kind of faces you make when there’s a cock in you, what sounds will come spilling from your lips. After that, I wanna fuck Tango, too.”

The man in question drew in a piercing inhale. Zedaph was listening intently, almost transfixed as Impulse let his wants and desires tumble out from his mouth, filling the room with _heat._

“And if you’re still able to go after that, Zed - I want you to sit on my face. Letting me eat you out while Tango rides me until we’re all sated. That’s what I want,” Impulse said with finality, letting out a breath that made his shoulders relax, freed from a weight that Zedaph could only guess at how long he’d been carrying.

Zedaph had to swallow around the lump in his throat, just barely able to stop himself from grinding his ass down on the hard bulge that was starting to rise beneath him. “I want that, too. I’m good with every single part of that, Pulsie.”

“Yeah,” Tango said, making Impulse’s face turn to take in the other man. The man’s voice was hoarse, and when Zedaph turned to look, Tango’s eyes were half-lidded, and he was biting at his lower lip. Zedaph did grind down, then, just slightly. Impulse gasped beneath him, both hands shooting up to grab at Zedaph’s hips. Tango continued, “Yeah, I want that. _Gods,_ Pulsie, your mind is so fucking sexy. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Impulse said, voice soft. Then, he turned to look up at Zedaph once more. “You promise to tell me if anything hurts, or if you don’t like what we’re doing?”

Zedaph nodded, “I promise. It’s not fun unless everyone is having fun, yeah?”

Impulse smiled, then. Zedaph lost his breath for a moment. “You sound like a public service announcement.”

Zedaph sputtered, while Tango barked out a loud laugh beside them. “W-well!” Zedaph said, face growing warm. “I’m still right. A-and I should say it.”

“Indeed you should,” Tango said, wiping tears from the crooks of his eyes as his laughter quieted down.

“I love you, Zed,” Impulse said beneath him, smiling warmly up at him.

Zedaph felt his heart melt, just a bit. He was helpless to stop the goofy smile from spreading on his face. “I love you too.”

Then, because Zedaph would really much like to get things moving along, he grinded his hips down on the bulge in Impulse’s pants. Impulse’s eyes squeezed shut at the sudden stimulation, and he moaned weakly.

Zedaph licked his lips. That had been a very nice sound indeed, and he wanted more of it. “Tango?”

“Y-yeah?” Tango replied, sounding breathless.

“Would you mind fetching some lube? I want Impulse naked, and I don’t know where you keep the stuff.”

Tango scrambled off the bed, presumably to get what Zedaph had asked for. Zedaph himself let his attention drift down to the man beneath him once again.

Impulse swallowed harshly. Zedaph whispered, “Will you let me see you, Pulsie?”

“I-if you let me see you as well, yes.”

Zedaph’s eyes fell shut for a moment as a moan was all but forced out of him - _again,_ the idea of being watched, of his partners wanting to look, to _see_ him — Then, “Yeah. Yes, of course I will. I want you to _have me,_ Impulse.”

Impulse’s hips bucked, and Zedaph’s breath hitched as he felt the power behind the thrust moving him, making him _ride_ it out until Impulse once more went still.

They stared at one another for a few moments - wide eyed and panting. Then, as if they’d come to some silent agreement, they started undressing, Zedaph still kneeling over Impulse’s hips.

Zedaph unbuttoned his shirt while Impulse sat up and pulled at his own t-shirt. The taller man finished before Zedaph was done, and he shivered when he felt warm, steady hands assist him in dragging the fabric off of his shoulders.

He let his hands settle on the bare skin of Impulse’s chest, leaning in to kiss him - and then Impulse’s arms were wrapping around him, pulling him down, down, until Impulse was lying on his back once more. Zedaph moaned as their lips finally met, revelling in the softness that was Impulse’s mouth, and the slight scratch of his stubble at Zedaph’s skin.

Impulse’s hands were sliding down his back, and Zedaph wiggled his hips encouragingly when Impulse started pulling his trousers down, feeling a warm shiver run down his back at the slide of the fabric over his skin.

Zedaph broke the kiss once his pants were resting at the top of his thighs, and he sat back up on his knees. He quickly rolled to the side to kick his pants all the way off, and he could see Impulse doing the same to his right.

“You want me to prep you, Zed?” Tango said, crawling back on the bed beside them. When Zedaph shot him a look, Tango was flushed and gorgeous. While Zedaph’s eyes were on him, Tango met his gaze and held it, before the blond smirked and started undressing, too.

Zedaph whined, and sat up to straddle Impulse’s thighs. He was about to answer Tango’s question, and it’d probably even have been an affirmative— And that’s when Zedaph looked down, and finally saw Impulse in all his naked glory. His breath escaped him, all at once.

Impulse’s skin was lightly tanned. There were a handful of moles dotted about his skin, and his forearms and shoulders had a sprinkle of freckles. He was muscular, and covered with just a bit of softness that Zedaph had _known_ about, had _felt_ it, and yet it was different, somehow, to see it for his own eyes.

Dusky brown nipples, dark chest hair. He let his eyes trail lower, past the plains and gentle swell of his stomach, following the line of hair leading downwards, down, down, until, almost between where Zedaph’s legs were straddling the taller man—

Impulse was _big._ The sight of him was enough to have Zedaph salivating, and he made a small, choked-off sound as he watched Impulse’s cock twitch beneath his gaze. It was flushed and dark and _perfect,_ curving nicely in a way that made Zedaph feel a bit light-headed at the thought of how it would feel _inside him—_

“Are you still good, Zed?” Impulse sounded slightly nervous, but before Zedaph could pull his mind out of his mental drooling, Tango chuckled and reassured the taller man.

“I can promise you he’s fine. Let him have his moment, Pulsie. He’ll be back with us soon.”

_Gods,_ Impulse’s cock had to be as long as Zedaph’s _forearm._ It didn’t even look like he’d be able to close his _fist_ around it—

Zedaph wheezed out, “I’m good, I’m so good, I— _Gods,_ Pulsie, you’re _perfect.”_

He met Impulse’s eyes, and if possible, they were even wider than before. His cheeks were bright red, and now that Zedaph was once again paying attention, he noticed that Impulse’s hands were twitching slightly against the bedsheets, as if the taller man was trying to stop himself from reaching out.

Perhaps Zedaph hadn’t been the only one looking.

“You stole the words from my mouth,” Impulse said, smiling shakily.

Zedaph returned the smile, and then he reached down to grab Impulse’s hands. Zedaph intertwined their fingers, and then, gently, he pulled the other man’s hands up before pressing them to his own skin. “You can touch me, Impulse. I want you to.”

Impulse’s eyes slid shut, and he moaned deeply. Zedaph took it all in, shivering pleasantly on top of him, seeing Impulse’s cock twitch again, a droplet of precome glistening at the tip.

Zedaph was so in love with him. Impulse was beautiful, he was warm, and the hands on Zedaph’s skin were touching him so gently that it made him feel like he was something precious.

It made Zedaph, belatedly, remember to answer Tango’s question.

“Tango?” Zedaph said, looking at the man watching the two of them. His knee was resting beside Impulse’s shoulder, _almost_ close enough for Zedaph to touch.

Tango was lounging against the headboard of the bed, legs parted, naked as the day he was born. Zedaph had to swallow down a moan when he noticed that Tango was stroking himself slowly, his red eyes burning with a fiery intensity as he stared at his two partners.

Their eyes met, Tango raspily replying, “Yeah?”

“I don’t want you to stretch me out - I want you to _watch.”_

Dual moans left Impulse and Tango at the same time, but Zedaph wasn’t done. “Hand me the lube?”

Wordlessly, the small bottle was passed over from Tango to Impulse, and then to Zedaph’s raised hand.

He popped the cap open and tilted the bottle, letting some of the content drip into his awaiting palm. When Zedaph looked up, he could see Impulse watching him through hooded eyelids, panting shallowly.

Zedaph held Impulse’s gaze when he reached down to wrap his slick hand around Impulse’s cock.

“Ah - Zed, that—” The rest of the sentence disappeared beneath the moan that spilled from Impulse’s lips as his hips twitched upwards into Zedaph’s hand. He’d been right - Zedaph couldn’t fully wrap his fingers around Impulse’s cock. Fire was simmering deep in his gut at the realisation, growing brighter and warmer the more sounds Impulse made beneath him, every noise and movement of the other man spurring Zedaph on, making him grow heated and breathless.

Zedaph didn’t realise his hand had been moving on Impulse’s cock until he stopped, and the taller man’s pleading whine in response made Zedaph go a bit cross-eyed.

“I’m gonna ride you, now,” Zedaph said, his voice so airy that his words came out almost conversationally, like he was commenting on the weather, rather than informing his boyfriend that he was about to sit on his dick.

He raised himself up on his knees until he could line Impulse’s cock up to his ass, limbs already trembling with excitement.

“Wait, Zed, you didn’t—”

It was only the fact that Impulse sounded slightly panicked that stopped Zedaph from letting himself sink down immediately. As it was, Impulse did sound panicked - and so Zedaph waited, panting slightly as he gazed at the man beneath him, eyes lidded.

Once Impulse seemed to realise that Zedaph wasn’t going to just drop down at him without warning, Impulse’s hands stopped flailing as he slowly relaxed down against the sheets once more.

Zedaph watched as Impulse licked his lips, before saying, “You didn’t stretch yourself, silly.”

“Oh, that,” Zedaph replied, blinking lazily down at the taller man, watching as Impulse twitched beneath him. “I don’t want more prep than this, if that’s okay with you. I like the stretch. I enjoy being filled. I want to feel you - feel _this_ \- in the morning whenever I move, walk, sit. You won’t hurt me.”

Impulse’s eyes squeezed shut. There was a faint tremor in his voice when he asked, “How do you know?”

Then, Zedaph grinned. Impulse’s eyes were still closed, but Zedaph knew Tango had seen the expression on his face by the groan the other man gave.

“Well, Pulsie… You’re not the biggest thing I’ve had inside me. Not by a long shot, in fact. And while I would have been happy with whatever you’d ended up having in your pants - I must admit that you do meet my preferences.”

“Yeah,” Tango said, barking out a teasing laughter. “‘preferences’. Hey, Impulse - remember that size queen I told you about?” Tango nodded his head in Zedaph’s direction.

Impulse closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a few moments. Zedaph could feel Impulse’s cock twitching in his hand, the flesh slick and hot and hard and throbbing. Zedaph’s thighs quivered - he wanted it so bad. He would wait until Impulse said it was fine though, but _gods._

“I— that’s _you?”_ Impulse asked, his eyelids remaining shut as an almost pained expression crossed his face.

Zedaph grinned, a little bit desperately as his impatience shone through. “In the flesh.” And then, because Zedaph was so hard that it was becoming slightly painful, the anticipation getting the best of him, he added, “Can I _please_ ride you now? I want you inside me. _Please.”_

With a hitched breath, Impulse nodded. That was all Zedaph needed.

A loud moan left Zedaph’s lips as he positioned Impulse’s cock and lowered himself down so that the slick head would nudge at his hole. He dragged it around, spreading the lube and precome out - and then Zedaph sank down, just a little.

Despite the lube, the stretch was immediate and sharp. Zedaph cried out when Impulse immediately bucked beneath him with a groan, the taller man’s eyes being clenched shut.

Zedaph raised himself again, whining in relief as the stretch dissipated - and then he sank down again, feeling the initial breach go a little bit easier, Impulse’s cock going a bit deeper, the head almost fully inside—

Not two, but three moans echoed through the room. Zedaph kept his eyes open by sheer force of will, wanting to - no, _needing_ to - keep looking at Impulse’s face, to see his expression, watching out for signs of him becoming overwhelmed, or being uncomfortable— so far, he only seemed to be in ecstacy.

Zedaph lifted himself up again when the burn of his muscles became too intense, his hips spasming with the effort of not cramping up at the wide intrusion splitting him open, _almost_ at the widest part, only the slick easing the way as Zedaph’s body was forced to accommodate Impulse’s girth.

The next time he sank down, Zedaph felt the head of Impulse’s cock popping in past his rim. The feeling of pain giving way to relief, to _pleasure,_ was so intense—

Zedaph was faintly aware of Impulse gasping for breath beneath him, hips bucking up to meet his own - and Zedaph cried out, a drop of sweat trailing down his back, as he went weak in the knees, and let himself sink down further until the shaft of Impulse’s cock was lodged about halfway inside him.

“Holy shit, buttercup,” Tango cursed, voice breathless and raspy with heat and awe. Zedaph could hear the slick sounds of the man touching himself, and it made flashes of heat pulse throughout his body, spreading out from where his walls were clamping down on Impulse’s cock, that wide, thick heat—

He was feeling slightly faint, but Zedaph persevered - he leaned forward, bracing his palms against Impulse’s chest. With another flex of his thighs, he raised himself back up, pausing when only the head of Impulse’s cock remained inside him - and then he sank down, down, down, slowly circling his hips as he worked the cock deeper and deeper within himself. Zedaph groaned as he felt the girth spreading him open, the sharp twinges only making him burn _hotter_ as he felt himself flutter and clench down on the cock inside him.

Then, his ass met Impulse’s upper thighs. Zedaph let his chin meet his chest, lower lip quivering as he finally closed his eyes, breathing deeply as his hips twitched, trying to wrap his mind around the knowledge that it was his boyfriend - that it was _Impulse -_ that was making him feel this good, this full… and, somehow, trying to not let his mind explode at that fact.

“Zed,” Impulse breathed out, voice trembling and airy. “You’re so _warm,_ so tight around me. Beautiful, you’re perfect, just perfect.”

Zedaph felt a sharp spike of heat lodge its way from his gut to somewhere in his lower spine, a full-body shudder following Impulse’s words.

“Pulsie,” Zedaph moaned out, fingers curling against Impulse’s chest. His dick twitched against his stomach, and his voice broke when he asked, feeling so helpless, so desperate— “Can I move? Please?”

“Yeah,” Impulse said, voice dipping into a deeper tone and making the warmth gathering in Zedaph’s belly _roar_ as it went from hot to _scalding—_ “You can move, Zed.”

His eyes remained closed as he leaned more of his weight onto Impulse’s chest, thighs trembling as Zedaph lifted himself up. The hollow sensation that was left behind as Impulse slid out further was enough to make Zedaph cry out before he sank back down again, making Impulse’s cock slide back inside, so deep and warm that it made Zedaph’s toes curl.

Impulse was too big to hit his prostate head-on while he was fully sheathed inside, but because of how wide he was, the gliding pressure against his prostate was enough to make Zedaph’s body _burn_ at the friction, limbs twitching as his nerves were screaming out at every single pleasurable movement, each slide of skin, every twitch, all of it—

Zedaph could feel _just_ how deep Impulse was pressing inside him, and he moaned helplessly as he realised that he could offer to share that knowledge with both of his partners in a way that they’d hopefully enjoy.

It took effort, but Zedaph managed to brace his knees as he stilled, lifting his torso up as his hands left Impulse’s chest - the taller man made an inquiring noise, but Zedaph had enough with focusing on breathing in that moment. He leaned backwards until he could brace his hands on Impulse’s thighs, slightly behind himself.

With effort, Zedaph managed to open his eyes. He kept his chin tilted down as he looked at Impulse’s face.

Impulse was flushed. Golden eyes were glazed over, and he was looking up at Zedaph like he was something otherworldly - love, lust, _wonder_ \- and it made the smaller man clench down helplessly. Impulse groaned deeply, hips twitching up against Zedaph—

And Zedaph’s plan worked. Impulse’s eyes snapped down to stare at Zedaph’s stomach, drawn to the faint movement he’d caught a glimpse of when his hips had thrusted up against the smaller man.

Zedaph grinned, and arched his back as he raised himself up - and he slammed back down, moaning as he felt the head of Impulse’s cock press out against the muscles of his lower stomach as he bottomed out.

“Holy _fuck—”_

“Zed—”

Zedaph squirmed as his eyes closed once more, the weight of his partners’ eyes on him enough to make him feel weak, powerless. A breathless whimper escaped him, and before he knew it he’d parted his lips and was begging. Begging for… _something._

“Impulse,” he breathed out, “Please, _please_ \- touch me, hold me. I- I wanna feel your hands on me, just— Move me, _take_ me, _please,_ you can _have_ me—”

He was babbling, he knew it - but Impulse still rewarded him by placing both hands firmly on Zedaph’s hips. The smaller man keened, a high, happy noise - and then Impulse was using his grip to help lift Zedaph up.

The strength in Impulse’s arms was enough to make Zedaph’s mind go a bit hazy. Then Impulse yanked him back down by the hips, fucking his way back inside, and Zedaph screamed.

He was practically being bounced on the taller man’s cock, lacking the leverage to do much to help maintain the pace, but Impulse didn’t seem to mind. Zedaph was making noises, back arching as he felt himself being pulled closer and closer to the edge. He couldn’t quite think, and his body was burning. Prickles of heat were dancing across his skin.

“Oh fuck,” Zedaph moaned out, eyebrows pinching as he felt the dull throbbing of pain from the wide the intrusion inside him begin to smoothen out the almost violent flashes of pleasure, making his ascend mellow out as he was brought towards his peak, slowly climbing higher and higher with every thrust. “Oh, shit, _Impulse,_ I—”

Zedaph felt Impulse twitch inside him, and he heard the loud groan leaving the other man when Zedaph arched his back and helplessly clenched down so tightly that he swore he could _feel_ Impulse’s heartbeat inside him.

The first wave of pleasure that dragged Zedaph over the edge pulled a small cry from his lips. Impulse was still moving him, fingers digging into Zedaph’s hips as he bounced the smaller man up and down on his cock, and so the next wave of heat that washed over Zedaph brought with it another cry, louder and more desperate than the one before.

As each contraction of his muscles brought with it another wave of pleasure, the heat beating through him in seemingly endless waves, Zedaph was getting increasingly louder and louder. His hands were shaking, and he was struggling to keep himself upright - and then there were strong arms wrapping around his torso, and a broad chest was pressing up against his back. Zedaph let his head lull back to rest on Tango’s shoulder, panting and moaning and generally making a mess of himself, one last spurt of come spilling from his dick as he let himself become boneless between their hands.

Impulse didn’t stop moving him until Zedaph was twitching, slowly having eased through the pleasant numbness that was all endorphins and afterglow, all the way to the edge of overstimulation.

Zedaph let out a pitiful whine when Impulse finally stopped, still so hard and big inside him. He blinked his eyes open, staring blurrily down at the taller man. “Holy shit,” he wheezed out, voice weak.

“A-ah, agreed. Same, yeah,” Impulse groaned out, and Zedaph realised how much restraint Impulse was showing in that moment - pausing, talking, rather than seeking out his own pleasure, making sure Zedaph’s needs were met.

“Thank you, love,” Zedaph whispered, hoarsely, and was met with a breathless moan from Impulse. “Tango?” Zedaph said, before continuing, “I believe it’s your turn? I’ll need a little while longer before I can - uh. Yeah.”

Tango’s response was groaned hotly against Zedaph’s ear, making him shiver at the dark, _hungry_ note in his words. “But you _can_ go again, yeah? You’ll be able to? For us?”

Zedaph’s eyes closed again as he felt his dick twitch almost painfully at that, clenching down on where Impulse was still pressed so deep inside him, only to hear the taller man moan in response.

“Yeah, Tango, I— _Yes.”_

Tango chuckled, and Zedaph clenched down so hard that Impulse groaned and carefully lifted him up by the hips until, finally - or maybe too soon - Impulse’s cock slipped free from Zedaph’s body, leaving him aching and empty and _oh._ Zedaph whined, but then Tango was helping Zedaph lie down next to Impulse on the bed, spreading him out so lovingly— “There we go, so good for us, buttercup, so fucking _hot—”_

And Zedaph’s whimper turned into a soft moan before it could even fully leave his mouth.

Then, Tango turned to face Impulse, and Zedaph realised that the blond was now in a position similar to the one Zedaph had been in only minutes earlier - straddling Impulse’s thighs, hands resting on the planes of Impulse’s stomach.

“Hi there, big boy,” Tango said, voice coming out hoarse and gruff through the quirk of his smile, winking down at Impulse. “Are you ready for ride number two?”

Zedaph felt his eyes go a bit glassy with how deep Impulse’s next groan was.

Tango licked his lips, before his expression mellowed out, just a bit. “I’m going to need some prep though. Would you like the honours, or should I..?”

“Please,” Impulse panted out, before forcefully slowing his breathing down as he seemed to gather himself. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Tango breathed out, sounding a bit dazed. Zedaph knew exactly how that felt, though Tango had been on the receiving end of Impulse’s smooth voice in the bedroom before. Zedaph hadn’t spent much time on imagining the two of them together like this, he hadn’t _let_ himself - but now, his mind couldn’t help but to conjure up images, and it was enough to pull a small whine out of him as he watched them.

Tango handed Impulse the lube, and the man poured out a generous amount of the clear liquid before spreading it out over the fingers of his left hand. Meanwhile, Tango was leaning down until he was mouthing at the crook of Impulse’s neck - and then Impulse _yelped_ as Tango, apparently, started using teeth. The realisation made Zedaph draw in a shuddering breath, even as Impulse himself started chuckling as he reached his slick fingers towards Tango’s ass.

“Mean,” Impulse gently chastised. Zedaph could hear the smile in his voice, and there was something about that, about hearing the mildness and humour and joy in Impulse’s voice that never failed to make Zedaph’s heart speed up in his chest.

Tango snickered, his face still pressed into Impulse’s neck. “You like me when I’m mean, Pulsie.”

“That I do,” Impulse said, sighing playfully, before he used his clean hand to spread Tango’s cheeks apart - and then he was running two slicked fingers down Tango’s cleft. The full-body shudder that ran through the blond was visible even to Zedaph, and it made him squirm next to the two of them on the bed.

Impulse circled his fingers around the hole a few times before he let them dip inside. Tango moaned, loud and unabashedly - enough so that Zedaph found himself blushing at the wanton display. Had they really never..?

“I know you guys haven’t… um, but, have you two done… _this_ before?” Zedaph asked, voice curious despite how hesitant he was about disturbing the moment.

Impulse gave him a heated look, fingers still moving in and out while Tango squirmed on top of him. “Gods, yes. We’ve just… never—”

“His dick has never been in my butt, but that doesn’t mean he has never put _anything_ inside me,” Tango said, fast and almost impatient as another moan soon spilled out of him. “Pulsie, _please.”_

Impulse smiled, quirking one eyebrow. “Alright, alright.”

When Zedaph let his eyes trail along Impulse’s hand, he saw when the taller man pressed another finger inside - even if he didn’t have full visibility to where his fingers were stretching Tango open, it was still easy to tell when they did. The way Tango arched his back, hips grinding back into Impulse’s hands, throat bared and a droplet of sweat running tantalisingly down his temple in a way that made Zedaph want to _touch_ _—_

“H-how many will you..?” Zedaph found himself asking. Tango and Impulse answered at the same time.

“Three.” “Four.”

Silence. And then Zedaph was giggling. Tango tried to protest, “Come _on,_ Pulsie - if you let Zed ride you without anything, how come you won’t let me do it after three fingers?”

“Because,” Impulse said, smiling despite how breathless and red-faced he was getting, “Zedaph gave me reason to believe that even if it ended up being somewhat painful for him, he would still enjoy it. You, on the other hand, would probably not. You’re not as fond of pain as you like to think you are, Tango.”

“Hey!”

Zedaph’s laughter intensified, and Tango glanced at him before shooting a playfully hurt look back at Impulse. “See what you’ve done? Even _Zed_ is making fun of me now! My own boyfriend, laughing at my misery.”

“Yeah yeah,” Impulse chuckled, voice slowly growing strained. “Ready for more yet?”

Tango nodded, grinning wildly. “Of course I am— _ow!”_

Immediately, Impulse ripped his hand away while Zedaph sat back up on his elbows, both of them worried.

Tango looked spooked at their sudden movements. “Hey guys, it’s good, I’m fine, it’s all - aw, come on! Get your fingers back in me. I’m _fine,_ I was more surprised than anything.”

Zedaph said, voice uncertain, “You’re sure? Was it a sharp pain or more of a dull pain?”

“Dull pain, all good.”

Impulse let out a trembling breath. “See, this is what I—”

“Nope!” Tango exclaimed, leaning forwards to kiss Impulse’s uncertain words right out of his mouth.

Zedaph shot in, “You gotta trust that we know what feels good and what doesn’t, Pulsie. If Tango says he was just surprised, we have to believe him. You can keep going.”

Tango moaned into the kiss, nodding eagerly. The action made his mouth pull away from Impulse’s, and Zedaph snorted at Impulse’s indignant noise when Tango all but slobbered all over his chin.

“Come on, big boy,” Tango whispered, and suddenly, Zedaph didn’t feel like laughing anymore. The room went from tense to lighthearted to hot and heavy and _ripe,_ the anticipation building as Tango’s voice became rough and gravelly, eyelids hooded as he said, “I want you inside of me. _Now._ You've made sure I’m _loose_ and ready for your cock, good sir - I want it.”

Impulse’s groan made heat stir up in Zedaph’s belly again, and he felt his dick twitch. He was already getting hard again, and yet Impulse, Zedaph noted with a wince of sympathy, was still hanging on while working Tango open.

Zedaph sat up fully on the bed, and made his way over to where Impulse’s head was resting. The brunet blinked up at him with a slightly dazed expression, and Zedaph smiled sweetly down at him, feeling strangely shy. “Hi.”

“Hi?” Impulse echoed back, sounding curious. “Zed? What—”

Zedaph reached out to caress Impulse’s lips with his hand, deft fingers brushing softly against the sensitive skin in a wordless plea for him to shush. Then, Zedaph whispered, loud enough for all of them to hear, “Can’t you see how much he wants you?”

Impulse’s eyes widened while Tango let out another moan while leaning forwards to let his head relax against Impulse’s shoulder, ass wiggling slightly in the air, seeking out Impulse’s hands.

“See? He _needs_ you, Pulsie.” Zedaph licked his lips, and he felt his eyes growing slightly more moist, his fingers moving over the skin of Impulse’s face, trailing along the edge of his jaw, the gentle swell of his cheekbones, lightly dancing along the skin of his cheeks, then temples, until one of his hands could card through the dark locks of hair, sweeping it away from Impulse’s forehead. Zedaph leaned down to press an upside-down kiss to Impulse’s slack lips, and then, he whispered, “Please?”

The sound of the word seemed to stay in the air, reverberating through the room and sizzling like something electric, like something _magic_ , keeping his and Impulse’s lips just barely brushing against one anothers while Zedaph waited for his answer.

A small, broken sound brushed against his lips as Impulse let out an exhale, and then— “Yes.”

Zedaph pressed their lips more firmly together then, only for a moment, due to the awkward angle, and he was about to reply, when—

“Thank you.”

Tango managed to speak before Zedaph had had the chance to, but the words would have been the same, so he found that he didn’t mind. 

Zedaph and Tango were both sitting up, and Tango raised himself up on his knees as he huddled further up until his hips were lined up with Impulse’s. Zedaph could feel both of their anticipation in the room like it was his own - the air was charged with it, and what with how hard Zedaph now was, it might as well have been. However, he _knew_ that this moment was for _them._

He barely let himself breathe as he tried to become as still, as unmoving and quiet and _not present_ as possible.

Zedaph trembled, and mentally cursed the fact. He wanted for Impulse and Tango to _have this,_ this thing that they’d both wanted but neither had been able to properly ask for. They didn’t need for Zedaph to butt in on it, for him to be selfish and force his way into—

All those thoughts went out the window when Tango met his eyes, deep red meeting gentle lilac, and Tango licked his lips before asking in a tone that was strangely tentative, “Can I kiss you, Zed?”

Zedaph blinked, feeling a bit of nervousness bubble up beneath his ribcage. “I mean, I’m happy to, but... you don’t have to force it, yeah? This moment here is for you two. I wouldn't wanna...”

Before he’d finished speaking, both men in front of him were shaking their heads. “It wouldn’t feel right if you weren’t a part of it,” Tango said.

Impulse added, “And this moment isn’t for just the two of us. That’s not what this relationship is, yeah? There’s three of us, always. No matter if we’re not always together or always doing the same thing at exactly the same time… we’re still a trio. Not two-plus-one.”

Zedaph felt himself tearing up a bit, at hearing that. “Oh, you saps. And I was so proud of myself for not crying during my first orgasm with you guys, and then you go and make me weep like a fool in between.” They all giggled at that, Zedaph still a bit misty eyed, before Zedaph said, “I love you two. So, so much.”

“We love you too, Zed,” Impulse replied, and he sounded so sincere that Zedaph had to lean down to press another kiss to the taller man’s lips, just as short and chaste as the last one had been.

“Well, you know what they say,” Tango said when Zedaph had straightened back up again, meeting his eyes with a questioning lilt to his eyebrow. “It takes two to Tango.”

“Oh, my gods,” Impulse groaned beneath them, the sound of it dragging out while Zedaph burst into loud snickers.

“Please just sit on his dick, Tango, before the poor man passes away in this very bed, okay?” Zedaph giggled, wiping at the moisture that had gathered in his eyes.

“Yes, sir!” Tango replied, giving Zedaph a mock salute that did nothing to help him stop laughing - and then he was positioning himself, one of Tango’s hands reaching between his own legs to wrap his fingers around Impulse’s cock, stroking up and down a few times and making Impulse’s jaws snap shut with an audible ‘click’.

Then Tango was inching downwards, slowly but surely taking Impulse’s cock and guiding it inside himself. Zedaph watched with wide eyes as Tango sank down more and more, a pinched expression on his face while Impulse gasped beneath him.

Impulse didn’t buck up this time, but Zedaph could see he was trembling from trying to resist the urge to move.

It seemed to Zedaph like a long time before Tango had taken all of Impulse’s cock, but in actuality it was probably only a few moments. When he bottomed out, all three of them exhaled, and Zedaph found that fact almost comical - but in the end, he was too turned on by what he was seeing for him to pay it any mind.

“Gods,” Impulse groaned. He sounded strained, breathless.

“How does it feel, Pulsie? How does Tango feel around you?” Zedaph found himself asking, and his voice was just as breathless as Impulse’s had been.

Tango moaned, then, deeply and sweetly and drawn out, even while Impulse was replying. “Oh Zed… he’s so _warm._ Slick and warm and tight, and he’s taking me so well, don’t you think?”

“He is,” Zedaph said, feeling so turned on that he was barely able to think. His body felt charged with the heat that filled the very air in the room, and he took a stuttering breath when Tango’s next moan made the warmth in Zedaph’s body give a sharp yank from his dick to his spine. “So beautiful.”

“So pretty,” Impulse agreed, before he let out a groan, hips thrusting upwards, making Tango bounce just a bit. “T-the both of you, so god-damned pretty.”

“Like you’re one to talk, mister gorgeous,” Tango said, so out of breath that Zedaph barely realised who it was that had spoken at first. Then, _“Fuck._ I- gods, I’m so _full.”_

Zedaph’s dick throbbed between his legs, and he could tell that Tango noticed, the man’s eyes sharpening as his gaze darted between Zedaph’s cock and his face.

“Are you ready for more yet, buttercup?”

Zedaph whimpered, and he saw Impulse tilting his head back to glance up at him as well, both men staring at him with hungry expressions. “I- are you _sure,_ Impulse? It’s fine if you—”

“Sit on my face, Zed. I want to eat you out.”

Zedaph let out a bewildered giggle, and to his own ears it sounded too harsh, too crazed, but he couldn’t help it— “G-gods, Pulsie, I’m starting to think that if you want to make me come with your mouth alone, you won’t need for me to move any closer.” If anything, Tango and Impulse’s eyes became even _more_ intense at that, and Zedaph squirmed beneath their gazes.

“We’ll have to try that theory out sometime,” Impulse mused, eyes still burning into Zedaph’s own. “Right now though, I wanna taste you. Make you come undone on my tongue.”

Zedaph half-sobbed, half-laughed, _“Fuck,”_ and with trembling limbs, he kneeled up on the bed and straddled Impulse’s face. Tango reached out and steadied him, and Zedaph reached back to him in turn, Tango’s hands on his hips while Zedaph clung to Tango’s shoulders. Then he paused, feeling too high-strung, too fragile to dare to move.

In the end, it was _Tango_ that started easing Zedaph down towards Impulse’s mouth. Firm hands that Zedaph had known for almost as long as he could remember were gently but firmly guiding his hips downwards, and they held him in place when Zedaph flinched at the first press of Impulse’s tongue between his legs.

Zedaph moaned then, and it felt like if it hadn’t been for Tango’s hands holding him steady, Zedaph might have trembled apart between them when Impulse started licking at the still slightly sore muscles of his rim.

Impulse’s hot, slippery tongue was moving over the sensitive pucker between his legs, and it felt too good, too intense - yet when Tango guided him down a bit further, Zedaph didn’t protest, didn't fight or resist it in any way. He hiccuped around another moan when Impulse dragged the flat of his tongue wetly over the rim, and when the deft muscle pressed inside, slipping in easily with the mixture of spit and lube, Zedaph blinked wetly up at Tango as it felt like the pit of his stomach had caught on fire.

Tango was already watching him intently, and he looked into Zedaph’s eyes as he raised himself up on his knees. Zedaph could _feel_ Impulse’s gasp, then, the slight movement of air chilling the wetness between his legs. When Tango grinded his hips back down, fucking himself onto Impulse’s cock, he brought Zedaph down with him.

Zedaph cried out when Tango pressed him down even further, the shift giving Impulse better access to him - and oh, if Tango and Impulse didn’t take advantage of it, Impulse’s tongue pressing in so deep, the slippery muscle making Zedaph feel like he was melting with how hot and wet everything felt, the touch strangely soothing against his sore muscles from when he’d been riding Impulse before.

Tango didn’t skip a beat either, and no sooner had Zedaph opened his mouth to cry out before there were lips pressing against his own, Tango eagerly licking into his open mouth and swallowing down all of his sounds. Tango started moving like that, grinding his hips in small circles while greedily consuming all of Zedaph’s noises while the smaller man trembled in his arms.

Zedaph clung to Tango’s shoulders like his life depended on it, and he felt like it might be - he could barely feel his legs, and he was so warm and aching that it felt like it shouldn’t be possible. Zedaph was sweating, and his skin felt electric - charged and tingling, every touch and caress from Tango and Impulse seeming to spread out and multiply in intensity as his body grew overstimulated. He wanted it. Craved it, even.

Impulse curled his tongue in a way that sent a strong wave of helpless pleasure through him, and Zedaph wailed into Tango’s mouth as it travelled up his spine, batting against his ribs and making his heart clench almost painfully in his chest. It was all so _much—_

Tango released his lips from the hungry captivity he’d kept them in, and Zedaph took a piercing breath of air while Tango panted, “Shit, fuck, I’m gonna—”

Tango sounded almost _pained,_ and Zedaph couldn’t stand it - he pulled Tango’s head closer to himself, and once their lips were pressed firmly together and Tango’s tongue was in his mouth, Zedaph didn’t hesitate to suck on it, drawing in the sweet taste still clinging to the the muscle, while one of his hands unwrapped itself from Tango’s shoulders to reach down and clumsily wrap around Tango's dick.

The effect was immediate, and when Tango all but shouted into his mouth, Zedaph shuddered and kept stroking him through it, Impulse groaning between his legs and giving Zedaph a moment of reprieve that did _nothing_ to make him feel less overwhelmed.

Tango pulled away from his mouth and burrowed his face into the crook of Zedaph’s neck. Zedaph pressed his nose into Tango’s hair, taking in the scent of him— And then Tango sank his teeth into the meat of his neck. Zedaph’s hips bucked almost violently, Tango’s hands too unsteady to still the movement for him. He could feel some of Tango’s release hitting his own stomach, the rest of it dribbling down the hand that was still wrapped around Tango’s erection.

The sharp stinging in his neck steadily increased as Tango’s teeth clamped down, and Zedaph winced even as he lifted his other hand from Tango’s shoulder to tangle it in the taller man’s hair, gently running his fingers through the strands. Zedaph could feel the vibrations of Tango groaning against the skin of his neck more than he could hear it - and it was enough to make the heat in him well up even further. He let his hand fall away from Tango’s cock when the taller man all but growled against his neck.

Tango’s hands shifted from his hips to his thighs, and Zedaph moaned weakly when the fingers started digging into the pliant flesh there, the skin soft and sensitive and easy to bruise.

Zedaph gasped when he heard - and _felt_ \- Impulse speak, even more sensations joining the fray that was his slowly unravelling mind.

Impulse sounded like he was begging, the tone of a man at the brink of the oasis, praying for enough strength to lower his hand to the water’s surface. “I’m so _close._ Tango, can I—”

“Yeah, yeah go on, just - _hurry,”_ Tango said, voice hoarse in a way that made Zedaph feel like crying, because, how? How was it possible for his voice to sound even sexier? Zedaph was going to _die,_ and it would all be because of his stupid sexy boyfriends and their stupid sexy selves—

Impulse started moving Tango then, and Zedaph was mesmerized. Sweat was running down Tango’s temples, curling the hair there slightly with the damp, and his lips were swollen and parted. With his eyelids only halfway open, Tango looked like he was perfectly at ease despite it all, relaxed even with the obvious strain on his body that was shown through flushed skin, heaving breaths and droplets of sweat.

Impulse was no longer eating him out, but Zedaph could hardly fault him - the man was moving both Tango and himself, and it would be too much to ask of anyone for Impulse to be able to take care of Zedaph, too, right at that very moment. Besides, as Zedaph watched Tango being fucked through his afterglow, the smaller man felt like he might just be able to come just like this - he was close, the wonderful edge of peaked pleasure hovering somewhere in his peripheral vision.

Then Impulse was moaning, and the moment ended. Tango’s movements were slowing down as Impulse lost the strength to lift him, and the blond’s eyes fell shut as Impulse came inside him. Zedaph imagined it so vividly that it was almost like he could _feel_ it, and before he could stop himself, a whimper had left his mouth.

Tango’s eyes met his own in an instant. Zedaph felt like things were happening in slow motion, then - Tango leaning forwards to bite at his lower lip, making Zedaph cry out at the sweetness of the sting—

The fingers on his thighs were holding him so firmly that he was almost certain it was going to bruise, marking him up with the shape of Tango's fingerprints—

More hands were touching him, dragging scalding lines from his waist down to cup the cheeks of his ass before parting them, _spreading_ him—

And then Impulse was tonguing his skin again, the slick muscle pressing past his rim and making Zedaph’s insides overheat - the gentle scratch of stubble between his cheeks - pure, liquid warmth filling his bones, pooling in his gut and spreading out, replacing every single part of him—

When the orgasm hit him, it felt like being spirited away. Zedaph was floating, senseless, for a few moments. There was an awareness, there, in the darkness. Some sort of clarity, a relief so profound that it left Zedaph gasping - then, with a rush, the waves of pleasure beat through him as he was brought back down to earth, dick throbbing as he released between the three of them.

They sat just like that, for a few moments, allowing all of them to catch their breaths.

No words were spoken as the three of them collapsed into a pile of clumsy limbs, sticky skin and flushed faces, eyes half-lidded as they gently pawed at one another, soothing aches and not caring about the mess they’d made of the bed and of themselves.

No, the words would come later, when breaths were drawn with ease and their movements less frantic. Sweet whispered nothings and declarations of love was more than enough for Zedaph to let his eyes slip fully shut, drifting off for the first - but certainly not the last - time in Tango and Impulse’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: The Scientist - covered by Daniel Shaw


End file.
